Je vous les offrirai
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: Suite à sa défaite face à Shutoku, Akashi doit tenir sa promesse.


**Hello, je met à jour cet OS pour corriger au max les fautes (NANI ?! ça fait déjà plus de deux ans que tu l'as publié !) Voui, je sais... Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais :P**

* * *

Le coup de sifflet retentit dans le stade. Le silence se fit quand tout le monde réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était tellement inattendu, tellement invraisemblable, juste inimaginable. Puis, le silence fut remplacé par les cris de joie des joueurs. Alors, le public reprit ses hurlements d'encouragement, ou de rage.

Le score était impitoyable. 87 à 86 pour Shutoku. A un point près, Rakuzan gagnait.

Que s'était t-il passé pour que les Empereurs s'effondrent ? Personne n'était en mesure d'apporter une réponse valable. Mais si on en croyait les joueurs en blanc, c'était de la faute de leur capitaine qui avait délibérément marqué contre son camp pour motiver ses joueurs. Même si cela avait marché, ce n'était que pendant cinq minutes rien de plus, ensuite, leur morale avait baissé.

Les joueurs en orange et en blanc s'alignèrent et se saluèrent. C'était la fin de la Winter Cup pour certains et le début de la gloire pour les autres.

Après le match, dans les vestiaires de Rakuzan, personne ne fit de réflexions, ils étaient en fait trop inquiet pour réagir à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Leur capitaine les inquiétait, il semblait... déprimé, ce qui était normal, mais il semblait plus que ça : il était brisé. Pour lui, la victoire était tout, absolument tout. Elle faisait partie de sa vie, elle est comme une fonction vitale, comme son cœur ou ses poumons, sans elle, il ne pouvait vivre. Sans elle, il perdait l'estime de son père, sans elle il n'était plus digne d'être un Akashi, il n'était plus qu'un perdant, ceci était inacceptable.

Mais c'était la réalité.

* * *

" _Si on perd, vous pourrez me critiquer, car on aura perdu à cause de ce panier. J'en assurerai la responsabilité et je quitterai l'équipe. De plus, pour expier ma faute... je m'arracherai les deux yeux et je vous les offrirai_." Ses mots lui reviennent en mémoire.

Il avait perdu... Il avait perdu le match et le droit d'avoir l'œil de l'empereur.

Devant son miroir, il se regardait, sachant que ce sera la dernière. Son visage fin entouré de mèches rouges, sa peau laiteuse, ses lèvres fines, c'est la dernière fois qu'il les verra.

Lentement, ses doigts se rapprochèrent de ses yeux. Il appuya autour de son œil droit, il sentit son globe oculaire sous ses doigts. Akashi continua à appuyer pour le faire sortir, il sentait une grande douleur et du sang couler le long de sa joue. C'était sans doutes toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait jamais laissé sortir qui en profitaient aujourd'hui. Mais c'étaient des larmes teintées de rouge.

Il retint ses cris de douleur, son œil rouge commençait à sortir, il ne voyait plus rien du côté droit, seulement du sang qui teintait sa vision. Décidément, même avec tous les antidouleur qu'il avait avalé, la douleur restait insupportable. Il sentait son globe oculaire sortir avec lenteur, il arrivait à la partie la plus douloureuse : arracher le nerf optique. Son œil tomba entre ses doigts, il le sentait, visqueux, rond, encore relié à son corps par le nerf, il n'avait qu'à tirer un grand coup et se serait fini.

Il hurla mais se ravisa vite, c'était fait, de son œil doré, il voyait la sphère blanche baignée de sang dans sa main. Et d'un. Akashi reprit son souffle avant de s'attaquer au deuxième. Il devait faire vite, il devait pouvoir finir avant de s'évanouir ou de perdre trop de sang pour pouvoir continuer, ou même avant que quelqu'un n'entre dans sa chambre. Il mit son œil dans le bocal remplit d'un liquide visqueux qu'il avait préparé quelques minutes auparavant.

Akashi commença à appuyer avec ses doigts déjà pleins de sang autour de son dernier œil. Étonnement, ce fut beaucoup plus facile, il avait moins mal, il allait plus vite, il n'hésitait pas. Tout alla plus vite, dès que son œil fut sorti de sa cavité, il ne voyait plus rien. C'est maintenant que les difficultés allaient se pointer, il devait arracher le nerf et mettre l'œil dans le bocal, privé de sa vue. D'un coup sec, Seijuro sectionna le nerf. Voilà, c'était fini, il avait expié sa faute dans un dernier cri. Avec un calme extraordinaire pour la situation, Akashi mit le deuxième œil dans le bocal qu'il ferma. Son œil doré perdit aussitôt sa couleur et redevint rouge.

Lentement, presque avec soulagement, Akashi se laissa tomber sur le sol, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le bocal contre lui, le visage et les mains en sang, mais l'esprit libre. Il ferma ses paupières qui désormais ne cachaient plus rien si ce n'était un trou béant baigné de sang.

* * *

Les joueurs de Rakuzan entrèrent dans le vestiaire, ils virent le casier d'Akasi grand ouvert et dedans, un bocal contenant un liquide rougeâtre avec des yeux rouges flottant dedans ainsi qu'une lettre de démission adressé au coach. Le jour même, ils apprirent qu'Akashi Seijuro avait disparu.


End file.
